Shock is Shock
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot] Shock está rara y Lock y Barrel están dispuestos a descubrir que se trae entre manos cueste lo que cueste. ¡Que pena que el precio sea tan perjudicial para ellos! [LockShock nOn ¡El primero en español!]


**_Disclaimer_******_ Por favor, no pienses que algo de "Pesadilla antes de navidad" me pertenece, no merezco ser compara con el incomparable Tim Burton._

**Shock**** is Shock.**

La máscara era alargada para ajustarse a la cabeza de su dueña; de un color verdoso algo más oscuro que la piel donde se posaba y una pequeña línea curvada hacia abajo formaba la boca. Los dos grandes agujeros hechos para poder ver cuando se llevaba puesta parecía que lo observaban.

La máscara de Shock estaba en el sofá de la casa del árbol, abandonada. ¡Shock se había olvidado de su máscara! Nunca había pasado eso. Ella no podía olvidar el símbolo de su alianza.

Imaginarse a Shock sin ella era muy difícil. Debía llevarla siempre encima como lo hacían Barrel y él. ¿Es que acaso ya no la quería? Si a Shock no le importaba su máscara era como decir que no le importaba la banda. Se enfureció al pensar eso y con un movimiento brusco la agarró para dejarse caer en el sofá, que crujió bajo su peso. Hizo un ademán como de tirarla hacía la pared, pero se lo pensó durante un segundo y al final la dejó caer a su lado, en un cojín, con desgana.

Lock¿y Shock?- Preguntó Barrel entrando por el hueco de la casa del árbol. Su antiguo ascensor ya no era capaz de soportar el peso de tres adolescentes de catorce años. Estaban trabajando para poner uno nuevo, pero mientras tanto usaban una escalera de cuerda.

Ni idea- Contestó de mala gana cruzándose de brazos y estirando las piernas.

Pero aquí está su máscara- Dijo el más gordito como sí fuera una prueba que refutara lo dicho por Lock.

Pero ella no está. ¿Es que no lo ves, idiota?

Barrel ignoró el insulto. Al fin y al cabo las palabras "idiota", "burra", "cazurro" y "tonto" eran adjetivos comunes entre ellos tres. Además, Lock lucía muy enfadado y sospechaba el porqué. Sonrió traviesamente sentándose junto al demonio y tomando entre sus manos la máscara de Shock; observándola distraídamente.

Está rara¿no te parece?

Yo veo ese trasto igual que siempre- Rezongó.

Hablo de Shock.

Shock está siempre rara. Es una estúpida chica.

No es una chica, es Shock.

Lock se calló. Sabía que Barrel nunca vería a Shock como una chica. La vería siempre como la insoportable y chillona bruja, malvada y maléfica, con la que habían mortificado y gastado bromas a cada uno de los habitantes de Halloween Town. Pero él se había dado cuenta del minúsculo detalle de que **sí **era una chica. No que lo pareciera mucho, pero lo era.

Si había que describir a Shock la palabra más adecuada era flacucha. Toda ella era flacucha. Un poco más alta que él y Barrel (¡Como detestaba eso!) con la cara y el cuerpo huesudo. Casi sin curvas y acentuando su extrema delgadez con esos vestidos con falda muy amplia por las rodillas. El pelo como alambres negros y torcidos saliendo de su cabeza que no sobrepasaba sus hombros. Unos ojos grandes y punzantes, marcados con profundas ojeras, que proporcionaban una auténtica mirada de psicópata. Y una piel pálida y verdosa y unos labios azulados que le daban un cadavérico aspecto.

Shock tenía una apariencia que concordaba con su personalidad. Retorcida, mandona, molesta, malvada, traviesa… Así era Shock.

Al menos la Shock que conocía. Pero la Shock que conocía no dejaría nunca abandonada su máscara. ¡Y no estaba exagerando! Eso era una falta muy grave, al menos así lo veía.

Pero como decía Barrel, llevaba un par de días mucho más rara de lo normal. Llegaba a dormir tarde y no daba explicaciones. Casi parecía como si los evitara. Y por supuesto, no contestaba a preguntas excepto con un "No molestes, mendrugo". ¡Estúpida, estúpida Shock!

Tú también estás raro- Barrel sacó a Lock de sus fúricos pensamientos.

¿YO¿Por qué demonios dices eso?

Porque te la pasas gruñendo y refunfuñando por lo bajo y mandando miradas enfadadas a Shock cada vez le ves el pelo.

¡Nos oculta algo¡Y se ha dejado su máscara¡¡Claro que estoy enfadado y con razón!

Te lo tomas muy en serio, como todo lo que tiene que ver con Shock. Pero claro…- Las últimas palabras simplemente las susurró dejando la respuesta al aire. Lock casi brincó en el asiento como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría.

¡BARREL!- Chilló antes de saltarle encima y enzarzarse en una pelea. Cuando terminaron después de unos arañazos volvieron al tema que les ocupaba. Su amiga y compañera.

Quizás... lo que le sucede sea algo de chicas- Tanteó Barrel pensativo.

Genial. –Bufó Lock -¿Tú sabes algo de lo que le sucede a las chicas?

Yo no. Pero podemos preguntar.

¿A quien?

A Sally, por supuesto- Respondió Barrel con una pequeña risa.

W-w-w-w-w-W

Las cuatro chicas le cortaron el paso. Estaban justo en el lindero del bosque, cerca del cementerio. Era media tarde y el anaranjado sol de macabra sonrisa brillaba con su apagada luz. No había nadie por la zona, ni un alma.

Sonrió irónicamente. Que obvias eran esas palurdas. Seguramente se sentían muy orgullosas pensando que había caído en su trampa. ¡Ja! Ella hacía eso cuando llevaba pañales y no se dejaba engañar fácilmente. Se había dejado rodear a propósito. Quería terminar ese molesto asunto antes de que Lock y Barrel empezaran a sospechar algo.

Mirad quien anda por aquí. ¿Perdida, Shock?- Preguntó la que era la líder del grupo. Las otras tres rieron tontamente, aunque con ese tono espeluznante que todos los habitantes de Halloween Town tenían.

Este es mi territorio. Yo no me pierdo en él- Contestó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Tú no tienes territorio- Le contradijo la chica.

Todo Halloween Town es nuestro territorio.- Contestó ampliando aun más su sinistra sonrisa.

Eso era antes. Ahora estamos nosotras. ¿Y porque hablas en plural? Yo no veo a nadie más contigo.

¿De verdad te crees que unas idiotas como vosotras pueden intimidarnos a Lock, Barrel y a mí? Somos los Chicos de Oogie Boogei.

Sois nada. Boogie fue derrotado por Jack. Vosotros ya no tenéis ningún poder especial ni nadie que os respalde. Es cierto que el Rey de las Calabazas os aprecia un poco, pero ya está. Estáis solos. Estás sola.

¿Cómo puede una cabeza tan grande como la tuya tener solo aire y serrín? Nosotros no necesitamos a nadie para provocar el caos en toda la ciudad.

¡Deja de insultar!- Se quejó una de las secuaces, hablando por primera vez. Pero su jefa levantó una mano en señal de silencio.

Eres una chica lista. Seguro que aunque te duela entenderás que otra banda mejor os supere. Si quieres puedes unirte a nosotras, nos vendría bien una más con tanta experiencia como tú.

Shock arqueo una ceja que se perdió bajo el ala de su enorme sombrero y cruzó los brazos. Y entonces empezó a reírse escandalosa y fuertemente. Su risa era tan puramente psicópata que las cuatro niñas tuvieron un escalofrío.

¿Unirme a una panda de niñatas imbéciles y novatas que se creen que por haber gastado una ridícula broma al Alcalde son espectaculares?

¡Entonces porque has venido sola y no les has dicho nada tus compañeros!

Me basto y me sobro para poneros en vuestro sitio. Habéis cometido el error de ir diciendo por ahí que sois mejores que nosotros y eso no lo permito.

Vamos, Shock. No puedes con las cuatro a la vez, deja de fanfarronear. Además, estarás mejor con nosotras que con esos idiotas sin cerebro.

¡PAF!

La sonrisa de Shock había desaparecido por completo. Había tumbado a la muchacha de un puñetazo y esta se incorporó levemente, mareada por el golpe. Las otras tres se habían quedado paralizadas ante la rapidez y la mortal mirada que tenía la morena.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie mas que yo tiene derecho de insultar a Lock y a Barrel- Siseó con una gélida voz que puso los pelos de punta. Pero enseguida se repusieron y la líder se levantó.

¡A por ella!- Bramó furiosa.

Shock crujió los nudillos de su mano derecha y se puso en posición de pelea.

W-w-w-w-w-W

Un espantoso alarido sonó por toda la mansión. Habían tocado al timbre.

¡Ya voy!- Escucharon la voz de Sally antes de abrir -¡Oh! Hola chicos.

Hola. Queríamos preguntarte una cosa, Sally- Pidieron a la vez. La Reina de las Calabazas parpadeo perpleja y los dejó entrar llevándolos hasta el salón, donde tomaron asiento.

¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó mirándolos con sus grandes ojos.

Es Shock- Dijo Barrel.

¡Está rarísima!- Comentó Lock.

Se pasa el día fuera y no nos dice porqué.

¡Y hoy se ha dejado su máscara olvidada!

Nos evita constantemente.

¡Y se olvidó de su máscara!

No tenemos ni idea de lo que hace y no suelta prenda ni bajó tortura.

¡Y no se ha llevado su máscara!

¡Ha quedado claro, Lock!- Gritó su compañero.

Pero… ¡es que no se puede olvidar su máscara tirada por ahí!

Antes de que el hastiado Barrel empezara a golpear la cabeza del demonio contra la mesita de la sala, Sally habló:

¿Y en que puedo ayudaros?

¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa?

¿Yo!- Exclamó Sally -¿Por qué debería?- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado distraídamente.

Porque tú eres una chica y quizás comprenda lo que le pasa a Shock.

Pues no sé…- Balbuceó Sally mordiéndose su labio inferior –Esto… quizás le suceda algo que no quiera que vosotros os enteréis.

¿Pero el que?

¿No se os ocurre nada?- Alentó la muñeca de trapo -¿No hay nada de lo que ella decidiera encargarse sola?

¿Por qué debería? No tiene que ocultarnos nada para hacer lo que quiera- Contestó Barrel mirándola como si fuera la cosa más disparatada del mundo.

A no ser…- Murmuró Lock y Sally lo miró expectante y sonriente, casi agitando la cabeza afirmativamente para que continuara –…que… que… ¡Que se haya echado novio!- Sally se quedo boquiabierta, al igual que Barrel.

Shock… ¿con novio! Creo que estás aluciando…

Pero sería lo más lógico ¡Por eso no nos lo quiere contar!- Gritó furioso poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Chicos, no creo que…

¡Puede ser!- La interrumpió Barrel levantándose también.

¡Se va a enterar cuando lo… digo… la pille!- Rumió el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la puerta seguido de su amigo.

Pero chicos…- Intentó decir Sally mientras los seguía.

¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamó Barrel y al segundo ya habían salido de la casa. Sally se quedo en el portal mirando a los adolescentes marcharse, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

¡Diablos¿Hay alguien esta ciudad que escuche lo que trato de decir?- Suspiró molesta.

Yo te escucho… alguna que otra vez.

La esposa de Jack saltó del susto. Alguien salió de las sombras que le proporcionaba la empinada escalera.

¡Shock¿Qué haces ahí escondida¡¿Y que te ha pasado!- Preguntó observando los rasgones en la ropa y los arañazos en los brazos. Tenía un labio hinchado y una señal de mordisco en el cuello.

Sabía que esos dos estaban en la casa y esperaba a que salieran.

¿Y como lo sabias?

Hicieron explotar el cubo de la basura con dinamita. Aun humea ahí fuera. Reconozco el olor de nuestros explosivos caseros en cualquier lugar.

Sally rodó los ojos antes bajar como una exhalación y arrastrar a la pequeña bruja hacía el interior de la casa, murmurando y gruñendo por lo bajo.

Cuéntame ahora mismo que ha pasado- Exigió mientras zapateaba el suelo rápidamente y cruzaba los cosidos brazos. Shock se encogió de hombros, despreocupada:

Lo que tenía que pasar. He puesto en su lugar a esas idiotas. ¡Si las hubieras visto irse llorando!

¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila¡¿Tú has visto el estado en el que te encuentras!

Mucho mejor que como han quedado ellas- Rió malignamente. Sally entrecerró los ojos y apretó una de las marcas que tenía en los brazos, haciendo que maldijera de dolor.

Ya veo… Fresca como un crisantemo. Y supongo que querrás que te cure.

Para eso he venido- Contestó descaradamente.

Ahy, Shock- Suspiró la muñeca. Después la sentó en un taburete y trajo un pequeño maletín; el botiquín de la casa. Le quitó el maltrecho vestido, dejándola solo con la ropa interior: una camiseta de tirantes, la enagua de volantes y las medias a rayas horizontales. Comenzó a curarla sin nada de delicadeza, preguntándole detalles una y otra vez.

Hacía unos días Shock había ido a su casa con una terrible hemorragia nasal que llevaba más de dos pañuelos y la pechera de su vestido manchados de sangre. La bruja se había enterado de que le habían gastado una broma (muy simple, pero bastante efectiva, todo sea dicho) al Alcalde y que las autoras de dicha broma se habían autoproclamado el terror de Halloween Town. Iracunda intentó averiguar quien había sido, pero con todo el ajetreo que la broma había causado no solo no pudo enterarse de casi de nada (que habían sido cuatro chicas mas o menos de su edad), sino que recibió un codazo descuidado al acercarse a la zona del crimen.

Shock pudo haber ido a la casa del árbol y que Lock y Barrel le curaran la nariz mientras planeaban vengarse de esas estúpidas. Pero Shock se lo había tomado como algo muy personal, tan personal que sería ella sola la que se encargara de solucionar el asunto.

No teniendo ningún otro lugar al que ir que con Sally, que tenía mucha destreza con plantas medicinales y con curarse a si misma, fue a la mansión del Rey de las Calabazas. Estaba tan enfadada que se lo contó todo a la mujer: como quería encargarse de que esas chicas no les pisaran el terreno, en vengar su pobre nariz y mil cosas más, mezcladas todas con un vocabulario de lo más florido y coloreado. Pero le hizo prometer que no diría nada, mucho menos a sus dos amigos. Y Sally es chica de palabra. Y le había costado, puesto que estaba preocupada del cuatro contra una que terminaría llevándose a cabo, ya que este tipo de cosas solían terminar en las manos. Sobre todo si hablaban de las manos de Shock. Se podía ver a simple vista el resultado.

¡Ahy, me haces daño!- Se quejó por tercera vez.

Estate quieta y no te dolerá- Refunfuñó. –Listó. Déjate esto puesto unas horas para que desaparezca la hinchazón.

Shock obedeció y mientras apretaba en su cuello y en un lado de su cara unos paños fríos empapados de algo que olía a rayos Sally le arreglaba la ropa con tal destreza que apenas se notaban las puntadas para unir los rotos.

¿Y porque han venido Barrel y Lock?

Me han preguntado si te pasaba algo porque estás muy rara- Contestó –No te preocupes, que no les he dicho nada.

Idiotas.- Masculló molesta. Al fin y al cabo no quería que se enteraran, pero terminaron sospechando. Eran demasiados años juntos para poder ocultarse bien las cosas. -¿Y como se dieron cuenta?

Pues que no estabas mucho con ellos, como si los evitases…

Intentaba averiguar quienes habían intentado pisotearnos nuestra fama sin que se enterase.- Gruñó.

Pero ellos no lo sabían. Además Lock repetía una y otra vez que te habías olvidado tu máscara. Parecía como si hubieras cometido una gran falta.

¡Yo no me he olvidado de mi máscara!- Chilló furiosa -¿Cómo puede decir eso el tonto de Lock! La dejé en la casa del árbol porque sabía que hoy por fin terminaría dándome de golpes con esas cabezas huecas y no quería que se rompiera.

Pues será mejor que les aclares todo, porqué se han hecho con una idea totalmente distinta de la verdad.

¡Ni hablar!- Se mantuvo en sus trece.

Pero Shock, no crees que ellos se enteraran al igual que te enteraste tú.

Tuve la suerte de pasar en el lugar indicado en el momento justo, ya que el Alcalde ha prohibido la difusión del suceso para no armar más escándalo. Y para ahorrarse una humillación aun mayor, claro.

"¿Esta niña tiene respuesta para todo!"- Pensó Sally frustrada y luego habló –Aun así, por tu terquedad se han hecho una idea errónea. Creen que te has echado novio. Seguramente ahora estarán torturando a todos y cada uno de los chicos de la ciudad para averiguar cual es tu supuesta pareja.

¿Qué… Qué ellos creen que yo…?- Tartamudeo la morena totalmente sorprendida. Pero una idea cruzó su mente como un relámpago, haciéndola reír de pura diversión -¡Esto va a ser genial!

Sally resopló y agachó la cabeza para disimular la curva que su pequeña y ligeramente torcida boca había hecho hacía arriba. En el fondo ese trío de engendros del mal le parecían graciosísimos. ¡Le encantaba todas las locuras que hacían! Cuantas más, mejor…

W-w-w-w-w-W

Lock sujetaba a la momia por el pie derecho y Barrel por el izquierdo. La cabeza casi tocaba el agua de la fuente que había en la plaza principal. Si existía algo malo para un cadáver embalsamado en viejos y resecos trapos, era el agua.

¡Soltadme¡SOLTADME!- Exigía el chico momia mientras se agitaba inútilmente.

Contesta de una vez¿eres el novio secreto de Shock?

Barrel se lo estaba pasando muy bien buscando al novio de Shock. Ya llevaban tres victimas y contado. ¡Que divertido era amenazar a los chicos! Pero Lock estaba francamente furioso y parecía desquitarse con cada posible candidato que pasara por delante.

El chico momia intentó patearles y replicó gritando.

¡Estas tonto si crees que saldría con esa tía¡Es un peligro¡Y tampoco es tan guapa como para arriesgarme!

Los dos chicos de Oogie Boogie intercambiaron miradas antes de soltar al tipo dentro de la fuente. Nadie insulta a Shock, excepto ellos.

¡No, mis vendas¡Están empapadas!- Le escucharon gritar mientras se alejaban.

Está oscureciendo…- Comentó Barrel -¿Que hacemos ahora?

Volvamos a la casa del árbol, ya seguiremos mañana.-Respondió con desgana el demonio. Las palabras de su última victima seguían resonando en su cabeza.

"_Tampoco es tan guapa como para arriesgarme_"

¿Qué había querido decir ese tarugo¿Qué Shock era guapa¿Qué le parecía guapa¡¿A quien podría parecerle guapa la flacucha de Shock¡A nadie, absolutamente a nadie!

A nadie menos a él.

Se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos. No, a él Shock no le parecía guapa. Solo era que estaba acostumbrado a verla cada día. Pero Shock era una flacucha fea, horriblemente fea. Sí, eso era.

Y que todo el mundo pensara igual, porque sacaría los ojos a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner la vista encima de sus patas de alambre o de su pecho plano.

Empezando por ese "novio" que tenía. Que cuando lo encontraran dejaría de serlo automáticamente. Barrel y él se asegurarían muy bien de eso. Aunque los motivos de uno (diversión) diferían muchos de los motivos del otro (celos).

Y mientras ellos habían echado toda la tarde en investigar las relaciones amorosas de su mejor amiga, dicha chica había llegado a la casa del árbol por la puerta trasera y entrado a su habitación después de asegurarse de que estaba sola.

Sally había hecho un excelente trabajo con su ropa y sus heridas y apenas se notaban. La esposa de Jack, además, había tenido el detalle de maquillarla para ocultar los arañazos y disimular su labio.

Cogió un trozo de papel y una pluma. Seguro que Lock y Barrel se habían estado divirtiendo toda la tarde; y ahora le tocaba a ella. Estuvo pensando algo convincente y a la vez que no resultara sospecho para plasmarlo en la hoja. Su imaginación iba y venía hasta que se encontró en un estado de ensoñación, escribiendo lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin apenas pensarlo

Cuando terminó se despertó de golpe y sacudiéndose el sopor de encima comenzó a leerla. No estaba mal, habría que añadir algunos detalles pero daba el pego. No era ni empalagosa ni cursi, que era lo fundamental para que fuera creíble. Lock y Barrel nunca picarían en algo que no concordara con ella.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver en nombre con el que había firmado sin pensar. Sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo lo tachó con furia y refunfuñando palabrotas. Su cabeza (y su corazón) le habían gastado una muy mala broma.

W-w-w-w-w-W

Lock intentó patear a Barrel cuando este pasó por encima suya en la escalera de cuerda. Barrel tenía la extraña manía de querer entrar siempre el primero y no le importaba pisarte la cabeza para ello.

Entre codazos y manotazos ambos se asomaron casi a la vez por la entrada a la cabaña, quedando en estático silencio cuando vieron a Shock tumbada en el sofá leyendo lo que parecía una carta. Ella pegó un ligero brinco al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

¡Oh, hola chicos!- Saludó balbuceando un poco mientras se guardaba la carta rápidamente en el bolsillo. –Esto… creo que me voy a acostar ya, estoy cansada…

Sin darles tiempo a decir nada Shock salió del cuarto.

Menudas prisas- Rumió Barrel después de que él y Lock terminaran de entrar.

Estúpida- Gruñó Lock –Al menos se ha llevado su máscara.

Barrel no sabía si reír, llorar o tirar a Lock por donde habían entrado, por lo que optó por una acción neutra; rodar los ojos. Y entonces vio la carta que Shock había estado leyendo hacía unos momentos tirada en el suelo.

Mira, se le ha caído- Informó a su amigo demonio mientras la recogía.

¡Déjame ver!- Chilló arrebatándosela de las manos y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

_Hola, Shock:_

_Respecto a nuestro encuentro para mañana ¿Qué te parece a medio día? Ya sabes, donde siempre: en la puerta de Valentine Town. ¿Estas segura que no quieres que vaya yo a tú mundo? Siempre vienes al mío y la verdad no entiendo eso de que es mejor para mí… ¡Bueno, lo que tu decidas!_

_Estoy deseando de volver a verte. Nos lo hemos estado pasando muy bien estos días¿verdad?_

_Te espero con impaciencia:_

_Ernest_

¿Ernest¡¿Quién es Ernest¡¡Y que clase de nombre es Ernest!

Para ya- Le gruñó Barrel a Lock golpeándole con el puño en la frente –¿Tú has leído donde han quedado¿Valentine Town¿Otro mundo¡No es de Halloween Town!

Tú inteligencia se agudiza para señalar lo obvio- Dijo con sarcasmo.

¿Cómo ha podido conocer Shock a alguien de otro de los mundos?

¡Y eso que importa!

¿No es algo raro?-Preguntó con un tono de sospecha en su voz.

Quizás el tipo este viniera a nuestro mundo al igual que pasó hace tiempo, cuando Jack fue al reino de Santa Clavos… ¡Que más dará! Deja de complicarte con preguntas estúpidas.

Barrel suspiró mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al demonio adolescente. Lock estaba demasiado enfadado y nervioso para pensar un poco… Aunque quizás estuviera exagerando. Al fin y al cabo esa simple carta respaldaba la teoría de que Shock tenía novio, pretendiente o lo que fuera y que por eso había actuado tan extrañamente…

"Pobre Lock"- Se lamentó mentalmente.

Mañana seguiremos a la tonta de Shock- Exclamó el pelirrojo.

¿Y que haremos?

Lo que sabemos hacer mejor: Fastidiar, incordiar… torturar.

Una macabra risilla escapó de sus bocas. Y fuera, en las penumbras del pasillo, Shock sonrió malignamente.

W-w-w-w-w-W

El día amaneció despejado y ligeramente calido, dentro del siempre clima de otoño que imperaba en el lugar.

Disimular no había sido fácil para el trío que vivía en la casa del árbol. Despertar silencioso; desayuno silencioso; miradas silenciosas de uno a otro. Casi se sintieron agradecidos de que Shock se escabullera con una excusa tonta para así empezar con lo que tenían planeado.

Durante unas horas la siguieron lo más sigilosamente que pudieron y a una distancia prudente. Recordaban que se tardaba bastante en llegar, así que no les extraño que la bruja se pusiera en marcha con mucho tiempo de antelación. El bosque comenzaba a ser más y más espeso y debían de ir con cuidado para no pisar ninguna rama seca que hiciera mucho ruido.

Oye¿tú has estado alguna vez en Valentine Town?- Susurró Barrel.

No. ¿Cómo crees que será el sitio?

Más aburrido que Halloween Town.

Por fin se acercaban al claro donde se encontraba todas las puertas de las distintas fiestas. De repente Shock empezó a correr rápidamente, sin ningún motivo obvio. Lock y Barrel se quedaron pasmados un segundo antes de correr también ellos. Cuando llegaron al claro miraron alrededor, pero no vieron a nadie.

¡Mierda, la perdimos!- Gritó Lock furioso dándole una fuerte patada al suelo.

¡Hey, mira! Esta puerta esta abierta- Exclamó Barrel señalando un hueco en uno de los árboles en forma de corazón.

¿Habrán entrado por aquí?- Preguntó mientras se asomaban. Solo podían ver oscuridad.

Una figura salio por detrás de ellos y les dio un fuerte empujón.

¡WUAAA!- Gritaron.

Mientras caían pudieron escuchar una familiar voz que se reía muy divertida.

¡Picasteis, idiotas¡¡Divertíos!

Era Shock.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue rojo y rosa. **Mucho** rosa.

W-w-w-w-w-W

El sol-calabaza tenía un tono muy anaranjado. ¿Ya estaba atardeciendo¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado… ahí?

Se va a enterar cuando la pille… Se va a enterar…- Repetía una y otra vez el pelirrojo. Y francamente, era mucho más variado que lo que el pobre Barrel, con un severo tic nervioso en la cara, podía decir.

Rosa… rosa… todo… rosa…

Habían caído de lleno en la broma de Shock. ¡Seguro que se había estado comportando tan extraña esos días para hacer más real y verosímil todo! Pero se había pasado de la raya. Lanzarlos de cabeza a ese… ese… lugar con todas esos… ángeles en pañales… tan… tan… pegajosos y… cursis. Todo el rato cantando sus estúpidas canciones con rimas estúpidas sobre bondad, amor y amor y más amor empalagoso. ¡Puaj! No entendía como no se empalagaban a ellos mismos. Se sentían como si les hubieran obligado a tragarse un vaso de miel con muchísimo caramelo.

Habían estado todo le día huyendo de… esos hasta que encontraron la salida. Tenían un aspecto horrible; papelillos con forma de corazón en el pelo, marca de pintalabios de las mejillas (¡Por eso decía que eran unos pegajosos!) y a él le habían puesto un ridículo lazo en su cola que no podía desatar.

Shock se iba a enterar¡Oh, si señor! Pagaría el que hubieran tenido que correr de un lado para otro en un mundo donde caen corazones del cielo y donde las colinas son rojas, el agua rosa y las nubes de azúcar glasé.

Y también debería de pagar por el trauma que le había provocado a Barrel. ¡Ojalá pueda volver a ser el mismo! Se notaba lo mal que estaba en que subió a la casa sin prisas, sin importarle ser el primero y murmurando su interminable letanía.

Hola, chicos. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

Sentada en el sofá, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, estaba la pequeña bruja de Shock con la sonrisa más grande y siniestra que le habían visto en días.

¡TÚ!- Bramó Lock dispuesto a tener una pelea con su mejor amiga. Pero Barrel se mantuvo callado y pasó de largo mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como "Demasiado rosa" y "baño"

Shock se levantó mientras lo seguía con la mirada y alzaba una ceja.

¡Vamos, no ha podido ser para tanto!

¿Y tú que sabes¡Te habrás divertido con tu elaborada broma¿verdad!- Le reprocho mientras se sacudía los papelillos del pelo, cortaba el lazo de su cola con uno de los muchos objetos afilados que tenían en su guarida y lo usaba para limpiarse la cara- ¡Y nosotros pensando que te pasaba algo y que por eso estabas tan rara!

Shock se mordió el labio sonriendo y luego le sacó la lengua distraídamente.

Soy una gran actriz. Y vosotros sois unos ingenuos.

¡De esta te acuerdas, bruja!

Inténtalo, Lock.

El chico, furioso como estaba, se abalanzó contra Shock. Ambos cayeron al suelo forcejeando. Lock estaba arrodillado encima de la chica, con ambas piernas a los costados de su cadera. Siguieron peleándose e insultándose hasta que Lock le sujeto ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Por un momento se quedaron quietos, respirando agitadamente. El sombrero de Shock había salido volando hacia un lado del cuarto, su pelo parecía mucho más desordenado que de costumbre y estaba desparramado por el suelo. Y su ceño estaba fruncido dándole cara de enfado.

Estaba muy guapa. Eso fue lo que cruzó la cabeza de del demonio durante un segundo.

¡Suéltame!- Exigió ella mientras retorcía sus manos para intentar soltarse le fuerte agarre.

No.

¡Quítate de encima si no quieres que te mate!

Lock se acercó a su cara dejando muy poca distancia. Shock sintió su aliento sobre sus labios y se estremeció ligeramente.

Inténtalo, Shock- Susurró.

Y Lock eliminó la distancia besando con fuerza a Shock. La bruja abrió muchísimo los ojos, sin poder creer lo que sucedía, retorciéndose con más fuerza bajo las manos que la apresaban. Ambos cerraron los ojos por la presión.

Lock entreabrió los labios sin separarlos de los de Shock y lamió el contorno de la azulada boca, obligándola a abrirla, y deslizó su lengua en su interior. Calido. Húmedo. Delicioso. Un gemido escapo de uno de ellos. ¿De quien? No estaban muy seguros. Tampoco importaba.

Shock cada vez se movía más y dentro de poco se soltaría de su agarre y le pegaría el mayor puñetazo de la historia, pero no le importaba. Él si pensaba que con Shock valía la pena arriesgarse, por muy peligroso que resultara. Siguió besándola furiosamente.

Ella liberó su mano. El demonio esperaba un golpe pero solo lo sujetó por la nuca atrayéndolo aun más, ahondando el beso aun más. Esta vez fue el turno de Lock de abrir los ojos sorprendido por un instante. Creía que estaba besando a Shock, pero comprendió que en realidad se estaba**n** besando. Ahora la lengua de la chica invadía su boca, peleándose con la suya propia. La bruja soltó su otra mano para deslizarla arriba y abajo por la espalda del muchacho mientras que la otra se entrelazaba con el rojo cabello de Lock. Él apoyó parte de su peso en su brazo cerca de sus cabezas y rodeo con el otro la delgada cintura. No querían separarse, aunque empezaban a notar la necesidad de aire. Lenta, muy lentamente se fueron apartando y abrieron los ojos.

Estaban muy sonrojados; respiraban con dificultad, jadeando. La cabeza les daba vueltas; parte por el beso, parte por lo que habían hecho y parte por la falta de oxigeno, y no sabían que hacer.

Luego de un minuto Shock puso sus manos en los hombros de Lock, cerrándolas sobre la tela…

¡POOOOM!

Shock había tirado de Lock hacía delante y le había dado un tremendo cabezazo en toda su frente. Lock dio un gritó de dolor incorporándose de encima de Shock y quedando de rodillas. Ella lo empujó hacia un lado para levantarse, se sacudió su vestido y cogió su sombrero del suelo.

¿Por qué has hecho eso!- Aulló enfadadísimo mientras se ponía de pie.

Te dije que te quitaras de encima- Contestó con un gruñido mientras se calaba su sombrero en la cabeza, intentando ocultar un poco su sonrojo bajo su ala.

¡Eres una burra!

Hum- Rumió al darse la vuelta para dirigirse rauda a su cuarto.

Lock resopló cada vez menos molesto. Recordó el largo beso y su cara volvió a tomar el color de su pelo y su ropa mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Era una burra, bruta, malvada y mandona. Pero así le gustaba, porqué así era.

Porqué Shock es Shock.

**_N de la A:_**_ nOn ¡Mi primer fic de mi película favorita¡Aunque no me haya quedado bien estoy muy feliz! _

_¿No adoran a esos tres? Lock, Shock y Barrel son mis favoritos. ¡Y además me encanta la pareja LocK/Shock! nOn ¡Orgullosamente me proclamo la primera escritora de Lock/Shock en español!_

_Ahora debo de ponerme a estudiar de una vez y dejar de escribir n.nUUUU ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
